Award Show
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: When Chad and Sonny are picked to present an award together, will their fighting get in the way and ruin it? Or will they finally relize how they feel about each other?


**Hey just a quick writer's note! This is a Channy one shot, and I know that Channy is already together but I think this is a cute story. Also this is my first fanfiction story, so plz be nice! And plz review!**

_Summary: When Chad and Sonny are picked to present an award at an award show, will their fighting get in the way? Or will they finally realize how they feel about each other?_

* * *

Sonny's POV

"OMG, you still don't have something to wear for the awards?" I heard Tawni say. The big Tweeny Awards were tomorrow, and I was really nervous.

"It's not that," I replied, "It's just, I'm just really nervous. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"I can not believe you Sonny Munroe!" Tawni caught up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Hey, this award show was really big and sorry if I was afraid, that I'd fall on my face. Not only that but they asked me to hand out an award. Under any other circumstances I would have loved this, but they wanted me to present with Chad! Chad out of all people! If I messed up, not only would the whole world be laughing at me, but Chad would never let me live it down.

"What was all that about?" I heard Chad ask as he sat down by me at the table.

"Oh, Tawni's just being a little too much of a drama queen," I answered, "So, why are you sitting so close to the gang from Chuckle City?" I knew I had got him with this question.

Chad just kept that stupid Chad look on his face and replied, "Well, my presenting buddy. The awards are tomorrow and we should probably go over our dialogue."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I had gone over my lines like a thousand times and running through them with Chad once on live TV was more than I wanted.

"Why, is it because you know that you won't be able to compete with me?" he asked mockingly.

"No, because unlike you some of us actually have other things to do than care about you." Instead of seeing what Chad would say, I got up and left. I had to make sure I nailed the awards to tomorrow. Not only was I presenting, So Random was nominated in a big comedy category, take that Mackenzie Falls!

* * *

"Sonny, you're going to be great," Zora told me before I went back stage to present, "Just remember if you forget your lines, there's a teleprompter."

"Thanks, Zora. I have to go now see you later," I replied as I got out of my seat to go backstage. I had to pass by where the Mackenzie Falls cast was sitting, it was not fun, they all stared at me. Penelope was made because if I would have backed out, then she would be presenting. The others, I'm sure just hated me because I was a random.

As soon as I got backstage, they directed me to hair and makeup. "Can I get some water?" I asked one of the girls working backstage. As soon as I finished my sentence, she left and other people came and fitted me with a wireless mic.

"Here you are," the girl I had asked earlier said, as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I replied almost chugging the whole bottle. I felt I couldn't breathe in this dress. It was one of those dresses where it's tight on top and then puffs out towards the bottom. It was really pretty; it was a cute light shade of blue, with a purple stripe around the waste.

"Sonny?" I almost always regretted hearing Chad's voice, but there was something weird about the tone he used. I turned around and I almost fell to the floor. At most award shows the girls wear dresses and the boys wear a t-shirt and jeans, well except for the Oscars and possibly the Emmys. Chad was wearing black dress pants with a cute dark purple dress shirt, with a black tie.

My thoughts about how cute Chad looked were interrupted when I heard "oh, that's cute," one of the other backstage workers said.

"What's cute?" Chad asked. I was surprised he just didn't say, _"Well, aren't I always?"_

"How you guys, sort of match," she explained. I would have laughed it off, but Chad looked so hot, and at that moment the same girl said, "Alright you're all done. Sonny you enter stage right." She pointed me off in the direction I was supposed to go. Man how I hoped I wouldn't mess this up!

"And now welcome to the stage Chad Dylan Cooper and Soooonny Munroe," The booming voice of the announcer called as Chad and I walk from the different sides of the stage and met in the middle.

"You know Sonny, when I'm not busy filming Mackenzie Falls, I like to watch some action here and there," Chad started.

"Wow Chad I would have never imagined," I started as I put my arm on his shoulder. I know my cast mates would totally chew me out for this later, but it was in the script and I sort of liked it. "Well, you know action is the best way to feel like you're living on the edge."

"Yes, well one of my favorite action shows if a show that's not nominated," Chad added.

"Really what's that?" I tried to sound interested.

"Mackenzie Falls," Chad replied, the audience chuckled. I couldn't put giggle also.

I patted Chad on the shoulder a couple of times and then stated, "Oh Chad, you know that your show isn't action," Chad acted as if he was going to defend that his show was action, so I put my hand over his mouth and continued, "And the nominees for Tween Action are:"

As the video went up announcing the nominees, one of the people who always hand out awards came out and handed Chad the envelope. Chad whispered to me, "You want to open it?" Just as I was about to reply the video stopped.

"You open it, and I'll announce it," I answered, "and the winner is…" I started as Chad started to open the envelope.

Of course to add a little drama to the awaiting casts of the shows, Chad and I stared at the paper for a little bit and then we announced together, "Teen Gladiators!" Chad and I stepped off to the side while the cast came up did their thank-you speeches. Once they were done, we all went backstage. "Sonny, before you go back out there can I talk to you?" Chad asked.

"Sure," I answered. I only knew a little about award shows, but I'd always heard how all the stars hang backstage, and of course with the way Chad was dressed, I wasn't going to say no.

"I didn't get to tell you before, but you look amazing," Chad started, "Sonny, I don't know about you, but these last few weeks have just seemed different."

"What kind of different?" I asked. This was getting really interesting.

"Good different," he replied. I think I had a good idea of how this was going.

"Chad, are you trying to say that you like me?" I asked. I really hoped I was reading into this right.

"How did you that? I mean yeah," Chad answered. I was so relived that I didn't just embarrass myself that I totally didn't think about what I was doing. I leaned in close and kissed him. I pulled away real quickly; I couldn't believe that I just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! "Sonny," he started again. I turned towards him again, this time he pulled me towards him and kissed me! This time it was more passionate, like the ones you see at the end of a movie when the couples finally get together.

"Chad," I asked after we had stopped, "what are we doing?"

"Well, I thought I was kissing my girlfriend, before her show wins Tween Comedy," he answered.

After that, I couldn't help myself but kiss him again. At that moment all my nerves were gone, as long as I knew that I was with someone I liked, no pretty much loved, nothing in the world could stop me. After all this time I was finally dating Chad, and I loved every minute of it.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Plz make sure you review!


End file.
